


Soul Survivors

by TheNightshadeDeluxe



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightshadeDeluxe/pseuds/TheNightshadeDeluxe
Summary: Spike turns up on Angel’s doorstep in LA out of the blue, plagued by nightmares and a new soul. Angel does his best to resist the longings Spike draws out in him. Spike, in his way, dares him on. AKA Spangel smut.





	1. Dark Doorways

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this forever ago (not quite, but y'know...). It's been revised and revamped (har!) and given a wee bit of a shine job. I like to write lame jokes because they amuse me, bonus points if you like them, too. :) This is total AU shenanigans because Angelus was Spike's OTS (one true sire) in my delulu brain.

_“There he is! Fucking get him!!” someone in the violent throng shouted._

_The adrenaline coursed through him as he moved – well – ran for his fucking life, in truth. He could hear that they were gaining but he didn’t dare look back as he ran as fast as his legs and vampire speed would carry him. He wasn’t really paying attention to where he was going, just desperately trying to lose the angry horde threatening his existence with death._

_Christ, just how the fuck did he manage to get himself into this predicament? He was being careful just like he promised he would be. Clearly, he wasn’t careful enough. He’d been found out and discovered. He skidded around another corner and almost ran smack bang into another flock of people hunting him. Hunting him like some deranged wild animal._

_They had him surrounded. He quickly surveyed his environment, no escape route was apparent and no one was coming to his aide. He’d somehow managed to make sure of that, too. Rising panic flooded his brain, he couldn’t think, couldn’t move. Fear for his un-life had him pinned to the spot as they closed in. He could smell their intertwined rage; it was a rancorous melange of their anger, fear and violent intent – all poised for the severe finality they were about to deal him. This was it. He was done for. There were no heroes lurking in the shadows ready to save him at the eleventh hour._

_He heard the stake before he saw it as it came hurtling through the air towards his chest at an alarming speed. He knew there was no stopping that. The impossibly sharp tip of the stake ruptured his marbled flesh, smashed through his ribcage and—  
_

*

“NOOOOOOOOOO!” 

Spike’s terrified scream shattered the silence of the room. 

Within moments, Angel exploded through the door. Spike was bolt upright in the bed, slick with cold sweat, sheets twisted inside his fist clenched over his heart, his eyes surveying the room in petrified disbelief. 

“Spike?” 

Angel was already at his side, holding him close, trying to comfort him against whatever terror had transpired in his dreams. 

“You’re okay, I’m here, I’m here. Shhhh.” He held Spike’s head close to his chest, tenderly stroking the bare skin of his back. 

It was the fourth time this week Spike had woken up screaming. And the fourth time Angel had come running. Angel knew it all too well. The torture of a new soul and the havoc it wrought. It would be a while until Spike was through the worst of it and Angel would make sure he was there to help him, as much as he was capable of anyway. 

“Oh god, it was so…” Spike uttered in a small voice, fear tightening his larynx. “It was so fucking real.” 

“I know, it’s okay, you’re safe,” Angel reassured him, holding him tight. 

Angel felt some of the tension in Spike’s body dissipate as he leant into him, closing his eyes against the terror that plagued his sleep. Spike nuzzled his head against his Sire’s shoulder, ever grateful for his closeness. Angel quietly took in his scent as they sat in silence. 

Spike finally lifted his head and looked up at Angel, the last vestiges of fear draining from him being slowly relegated to memory. Angel took it as his cue and went to move from the bed. Spike gripped his forearm like a steel trap holding him in place. 

“Don’t go. Not just yet,” he pleaded softly, blue eyes downcast. 

The elder vampire froze, willing his brain not to fixate on the juxtaposition of pale skin against the dark sheets, nor the rippling musculature making its presence known just beneath it. No, he certainly wouldn’t notice the way the sheets crumpled haphazardly in his lap or the sharp line of his jaw—

“Spike!” irritation flared in Angel’s tone, which was purely self-directed. “I’ve got work to do and you’re fine now, right?” 

God, how many fucking times? 

Spike had been steadfastly resisting Angel’s insistence on getting a psychic in to help with the dreams but Spike was having none of it. Didn’t trust them. Reckons they’d worm their way into his brain and start poking around in things that weren’t their damned business, no matter how much Angel guaranteed they wouldn’t. 

“Yeah, but –” Spike began to protest. 

“But, nothing!” Angel cut him off and glared intently at him as he wrested his arm free of his steely grip. 

Almost silently, he glided from the bed and stormed towards the door. Angel wasn’t about to give Spike the satisfaction of knowing that being in such close proximity to him, being as vulnerable as he was quickened him. Spike sat back among the tangled sheets, Angel’s icy reception crept cold in his veins as he attempted to shake off the last of the nightmares’ residual fog.

“Go shower and I’ll bring some warm blood,” Angel called from outside the bedroom, doing his level best to sound calm although he was clearly anything but. 

He was hoping to buy some time by retreating from Spike’s heady scent to regain some degree of composure. This was going to be harder than he had initially anticipated. When Spike turned up two weeks ago – pale, drawn and ragged with a soul no less – he certainly wasn’t prepared for feelings that he had figured were long gone to come flooding back almost instantaneously. 

A largely unforeseen and right now, very unwelcome, turn of events. Angel had to try to keep it under control and he couldn’t quite figure why he was having such a hard time with it. Repression and emotional subjugation were his forte, dammit and he was the billowy coat wearing, all brooding King of Pain! 

_So fucking much for that…_

“Right then, so you’re suddenly the boss of me, too?” Spike countered. 

“Spike!” Angel spat without a second thought. 

He closed his eyes against his ambivalence, irritation and lust warring for dominance and neither ready to acquiesce. He exhaled a long sigh massaging the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. 

“Please just go clean up and I’ll bring the blood when it’s ready,” he pleaded almost despairingly. 

“Wanker,” Spike spat under his breath, knowing full well Angel could hear as he gave the one finger salute in his general direction. Even so, he still did what his sire asked of him, out of loyalty or love, although he’d never admit to either. Not in a blue fucking fit. No, it was his compulsion all along to go shower right now. Pure coincidence is all. 

Spike begrudgingly made his way into the bathroom wrapped in a bed sheet. He dropped it to the floor unceremoniously as he stepped into the shower. He turned the taps and stood under the hot spray letting it warm his skin. As the heat washed over him, the horror of his dream and Angel’s cold rejection, all but forgotten, were slowly draining away. 

For that alone, he was more than thankful. He realised that Angel could have turned him away the second he darkened his doorstep and he idly wondered why it is that he didn’t.


	2. Secret Vampire Business

“Cordy?” Angel called from his office.

“Yeahhhh?” she responded, obviously preoccupied with the research she was thoroughly engaged in.

“Do we, umm...,” he began, unsure of how to finish the sentence. _Do we have enough blood?_ Simple enough, but he still struggled to get it out. It seemed shameful to ask his non-vampire friends and colleagues about such things. It never failed to make him pale a little.

Cordelia looked up from her computer screen, exasperated: “Oh for Pete’s sake, spit it out, Angel!”

Angel cleared his throat and started again. “Okay, how’s our uh,” he looked around sheepishly, “supply situation?” 

Cordelia rolled her eyes: “Oh, c’mon now Angel. When are you gonna get over this? God, you’re so eighteenth century! You’re a vampire – you need blood. We all know the drill by now. Besides which, given that there’s two of you now, we’re gonna need a whole lot more than what we’ve got. How long is he staying with us by the way?” 

The last was a casual question but Angel felt the weightier probe behind it. His brow furrowed, he couldn’t meet her eyes and he shuffled some papers on his desk. In truth, he hadn’t really thought about it. He wasn’t sure how long Spike would need him for. Or how long it would be until they were ready to kill each other – mostly him wanting to kill Spike he figured was the more likely scenario. 

Well, unless things take a far darker turn and... _oh fuck, why was even thinking about THAT?_

A cold sliver of shame lodged in his gut: “Dunno yet. Depends on how long... it all takes.”

Cordelia shrugged seemingly unfazed by Angel’s non-committal answer. Newly souled vampires were tricky at best, she was clear on that and that there were no set rules or timeframes for these things. 

“Sure, whatever. Secret vampire business. Got it.” She slid past his desk to review the contents of the blood fridge. “Hmmm, down to three bags each of A, B and O. If you want the really good stuff, you’re gonna have to go out on a supply run after dark. Number’s on the fridge here,” she stated matter-of-factly, tapping the card that was stuck to the door with a small magnet before slamming the door closed again. 

“Uhhh... why would I need to?” Angel asked, perplexed.

Cordelia smiled coldly at him, a sign that she was fast losing her patience. He was acting like such a clueless dolt – more than usual. 

“Because I’m going to The Bahamas for a week, dummy. Look around, Angel. No one else is here. Evil, as well as the rest of our crew, is taking a long overdue holiday, as am I. You’ll be fine looking after your charge or whatever the vampire version of all of that is,” she said, waving her hands in a vague I-don’t-even-wanna-know gesture. 

“Oh,” is all Angel managed to respond. 

Angel looked confused and crestfallen. He was going to be alone with Spike. For an entire week. With no one else here to distract him, to keep him busy, to stop him doing a number of things he knew he’d very well regret. He’d all but forgotten that Cordelia and the gang wouldn’t be here to help him through this. Even though he was a champion, he still needed a little saving from time to time and she was his brutally honest touchstone. While the others were a great help, Cordelia had a particular way of smacking sense into him with the truth. And he was in desperate need of some at this juncture. 

“Sooo... are we done here or what?” Cordelia broke Angel from his panicked musings as she slung her courier bag over her shoulder. 

“Umm, yeah. Yeah, of course. Have an amazing time, you deserve it,” Angel tried to smile but he knew it didn’t meet his eyes. “Cordy?”

“Yeah?”

“I uh, I um, I just need you to...” Angel fumbled, chewing his bottom lip. _Save me from myself? Whack me in the head with a cinder block until I come to my senses? Slap me really hard and demand that I snap out of it?_

He looked at the floor and sighed, the words remaining unsaid. None of them were going to help. 

Cordelia gripped his shoulders, his evident caginess gave her all the context clues she needed. He was clearly freaking out and needed a _very brief_ pep talk. 

“Look, Angel, you’re gonna be okay. I promise you, big guy. You got this. Just don’t break anything and definitely don’t kill soul boy – the _other_ one – while I’m gone, okay? You’re gonna work this out. I believe in you.” 

She patted him supportively and stepped away, giving him her biggest smile of assurance. Angel knew that she was already nine-tenths out the door and he felt a pang of guilt that he was holding her up for purely selfish reasons. 

“I won’t,” he promised. “Or y’know, I’ll try not to,” he shrugged, trying to smile back at her. 

“There’s a good vampire. See you in a week! And don’t even _think_ about calling me,” she said pertly as she made her way to the door.

“Have fun,” he said as he followed her out and locked it behind her. 

He stood in the foyer not sure of what to do next. He made his way back to his office and slumped in his chair. Angel rested his head in his hands. What the fuck was he going to do without the others for a week? He let out a small groan in spite of himself as he leant back in his chair. 

_Next question: How do you solve a problem like Spike?_

Spike – who was in his shower right now (and no, Angel would definitely and very purposefully NOT think about him being naked and wet). Spike, whose heady scent of sex and leather and blood had driven him to the point of distraction for the past two weeks. Spike – his wayward and ignoble childe – whom Angel was going to make solely responsible for the lingering ache in his loins. 

_Fucksticks._

Angel stood from behind his desk, strode purposefully to the blood fridge and took out a bag of A-positive. He made a small nick in the bag and squeezed the deep red contents into two large mugs and placed them in the microwave. Angel pressed a few buttons and waited - and chewed over his options - until the beeps told him they were ready.


	3. Vampire's Ruin

Angel exhaled to steel himself as he took the two warm mugs into the bedroom. 

He kicked the door shut behind him and heard the shower running. He had intended to leave Spike to it – well, his rational mind had planned to anyway, but his primal one clearly had far less admirable intentions. Angel set one of the mugs down on the bedside table and made his way into the bathroom with the other mug. Angel resisted the temptation to stop and straighten up the bed that had become a crumpled, tangled mass of sheets and pillows. 

_Dammit, Spike._

Before he could shift his attention back to such mundane matters, he caught a familiar scent. It was wild, dissolute and highly intoxicating, snarled and interwoven amongst the bed linen. Angel stopped in his tracks as the maddening scent forced its way into his rational mind making it take a very firm back seat. It was pure Spike, cranked up to eleven and unrepentant in its mission to drive him insane. Angel closed his eyes and let it wash through him, allowed it to drag him down a little into its wild seduction before he continued on into the bathroom with the warmed mug. His former reticence had all but evaporated as he entered the room. 

Hot water hissed out of the large showerhead and filled the room with so much steam that Angel could barely see. If his childe’s scent amongst the sheets had stoked the embers, now it had become a wild conflagration that Angel knew there’d be no coming back from. And with no one here to talk – or slap – sense into him, well... 

“Spike?”

“You rang?” Spike responded his tone laced with frosty calm.

“Blood’s getting cold,” Angel offered.

“Whose? Yours?” he offered sharply. 

Evidently, Angel’s earlier rejection had stung and Angel couldn’t blame him, he knew he deserved it. The blond vampire turned off the water reluctantly and eased opened the shower door releasing more steam into the room. He stepped out onto the discarded bed sheet instantly soaking it. Spike knew it was going to get under Angel’s skin. 

Angel grabbed a towel off the rack and walked towards him, taking his sweet time, lustily admiring the blond vampires’ hardened body as the steam slowly dissipated. He cleared his throat as his engorged cock twitched against its textile prison, the crumpled and saturated bed sheet at the foot of the shower going entirely unnoticed. 

“Well, are you just gonna stand there gawkin’ all day or are ya gonna hand me a soddin’ towel?” Spike asked pointedly. 

The steam lingered on Spike’s heat-reddened skin, heightening his scent even further. Angel furtively took in as much of Spike’s scent as he could as he moved in closer to him. It was fucking galling and doing extremely little to reduce his very obvious erection which the folded towel was concealing for now. He offered Spike the towel and the blood with a cocked eyebrow. Spike ignored the towel and went straight for the proffered mug. He guzzled down the blood greedily like he’d gone without for months and as far as Angel knew, he may well have. 

Small red rivulets ran down the sides of his mouth and throat and Angel watched him keenly as he drained the contents of the mug. His dark eyes tracing the small red droplets mixing with the water and snaking their way down Spike’s long white throat and onto his pale hardened torso; Angel’s head slightly tilted, lustily tracing this inside of his bottom lip with his tongue. Spike was about to fire off a barbed witticism when he became aware of Angel’s attentions and changed tack. 

“Well, well. Isn’t this a turnout,” Spike smirked knowingly and flicked his tongue under his bottom lip as he eyed Angel’s rigid cock appreciatively.

The drained mug dangled from his fingers playfully. Angel swooped in; moving quicker than Spike was expecting and held him fast against his hips with one arm snaked around the small of his back, Angel’s hardness pressed firmly between them. The shock of Angel’s sudden movement caused the mug to slip from Spike’s fingers sending it crashing dramatically onto the tiles with a small spray of blood and shattered porcelain skittering across the floor. 

Angel lifted Spike’s chin gingerly with his thumb to meet his steely gaze and neither said a word. Angel quickly crooked Spike’s head to one side lapping up the small trickle of blood from where it pooled at the small dip just above the clavicle and up to his lips. Spike purred at the welcome sensation of his sire’s tongue against his hot, wet skin. 

Before Spike could even think about getting another word out, Angel kissed him languid and deep. The swell of Spike’s lower lip curved up to meet his as he delicately slid his tongue across it lapping at the small traces of blood there. Angel elongated his fangs, just enough, to rake them across the lush fullness. Angel broke off from the kiss and focussed his attention along Spike’s exposed throat. He lapped at the other small trail of blood and traced along the line of his jugular. 

Spike caressed the hardened outline of Angel’s cock, drawing a small gasp from him. He smiled as Angel thrust his hips forward eagerly against Spike’s teasing strokes. Angel frantically tore off his now soaked shirt, shedding it like an old skin. Spike’s hands worked on releasing Angel’s cock from his pants and before long they both stood naked, locked together in a fervent embrace. 

With a small growl, Spike forced Angel back towards the large basin, kissing his sire hard and with ferocious intent. Angel responded in kind but let Spike take the lead. Once Spike had Angel up against the basin, he slowly made his way down his body. Fingers, lips, tongue and teeth all working at cool flesh, wringing small keening whimpers and moans out of him. Spike kneeled before Angel, hands tightly gripping his hips keeping him in place against the basin. Angel leant back against the cold hard mirror, hands gripping the edge of the basin as it dug into his lower back. Spike pressed him up hard against it making damn sure he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Spike slowly flicked and swirled his tongue down along the grooves of his inguinal triangle, nipping at the sensitive flesh as he went. He trailed his fingers down and around the base of his cock teasing him with playful strokes causing Angel to inhale sharply. Angel leant his head back emitting small guttural noises as he spread his legs further apart giving him unrestricted access. 

Spike lashed his tongue along the right side, slowly, leisurely working Angel up to a fevered pitch, his cock twitching wildly against his cheek. He moved his attentions there, slowly gliding his tongue across the head glistening with pre-cum. Spike delicately wrapped his lips around the exposed glans and suckled, tongue deliciously flicking around the crown, threatening to unravel Angel completely. He looked up at Angel, tip of his cock still deliciously suctioned between tongue and lip. Angel could barely stand but Spike wasn’t about to give him what he wanted. Not just yet. 

_Make the ponce suffer for his earlier transgression, yeah?_

He slowly released Angel from his vice like suction leaving him whimpering, aching for more, as he moved his attentions across to the inguinal groove. He concentrated on the spot where the arterial blood was closest to the surface, teasing at with this tongue before he sank his fangs into the soft delicate flesh there; Angel gritted his teeth against the sensation and bit back a groan. Spike quickly suctioned his lips around the small wounds as the blood surged hot and thick down his throat. 

Spike took his time, relishing his sires’ blood as it quickened him once more, reaffirming their primal connection as his own cock rose to an attentive ache. Angel gently stroked the blond’s hair as he drank deeply from him, his own rasping sighs intensifying. Spike lifted his head and looked up at Angel, his mouth and chin shining darkly with thick streams of his arterial blood. He leant back on his haunches; eyes closed as he savoured the remainder of his sire’s blood on his lips and tongue. 

Spike suddenly lunged forward taking the tip of Angel’s throbbing cock into his blood-slicked mouth. Angel gasped sharply at the sensation of the cool, silky wetness engulfing his throbbing member. His breath hitched in his throat when Spike intensified the suction, swirling his tongue along the underside. Spike smirked quietly to himself; he had Angel right where he wanted him – wild with aching need, hungry and desperate. 

Spike slowly increased his pace along Angel’s shaft, working it expertly. He pushed Angel back hard against the basin again with one hand. With the other he worked his own cock, moaning as he did around Angel’s. The deep drone of Spike’s moans reverberated along his length, making Angel delirious, shattering the last tenuous slivers of his self-control. 

Spike’s increasing pace, his moans and the way he was furiously working on himself were all pushing Angel to the limit. He grabbed Spike’s head as he began bucking his hips into his slick suctioning mouth. Spike went along with Angel’s thrusts increasing the pressure with each forceful buck. Their jointly fevered moans increasing with Angel’s becoming a keening howl. Spike felt Angel tense up as his own orgasm tore through him like a white-hot torrent. Spike swallowed down his sire’s spent load and gently relinquished the pressure on his own still rigid cock. 

Angel leant back against the glass again, eyes closed, chest heaving. Spike pulled away and stood to place his hands in behind Angel’s back against the basin leaning into him, hips flush against each other. Spike watched Angel’s face, smiling as his chest still heaved, eyes closed, deeply inhaling air he didn’t need. It fascinated Spike that he’d been able to bring him here – to a place of long-forgotten human utility. Seemed that he hadn’t forgotten any of his old tricks to break Angel down – even though it had been an age, maybe two, since they’d been anywhere near this intimate. 

Spike’s ruminations were interrupted when he felt a warm trickle run down the side of his leg. He looked down at the wound he’d inflicted in Angel’s groin and slid his thumb up along the small blood slick trailing from the wound to catch the last of it before it healed completely. He smeared the dark blood from his thumb along the silky inside of Angel’s bottom lip. Angel drew the bloodied thumb into his mouth and sucked at it savagely, dark eyes fixed on Spike. 

Spike felt his cock jump against his thigh as Angel continued to swirl his tongue around his thumb, sucking harder, dark eyes regarding him hungrily. The blond slowly pulled his thumb away, almost reluctantly, drawing Angel into him, replacing his thumb with his lips. He closed his eyes as they kissed tenderly, devouring the last small remnants of blood. Spike pulled back and nestled against the older vampire, Angel’s arms enfolding him. Spike was sure the only time in un-living memory that Angel had held him like this was when he was Sired, recent souled nightmares notwithstanding. 

“Spike, I—” Angel began quietly before Spike cut him off by simply placing an index finger against his lips and made a small clucking sound with his tongue. 

“Later,” he murmured quietly against his skin. He didn’t want simple words to break the spell and he didn’t need to hear them, whatever they were, not just yet. 

Angel did as Spike asked and pushed his half-formed apology to the back of his mind. He lifted Spike’s face to his to kiss him languorously again, his previous intensity somewhat tempered and, for now at least, Spike followed where he led.


	4. Rise and Fall

Spike eventually pulled away from Angel and smirked. The older vampire laid his head back against the mirror, which saw neither of them and closed his eyes. 

“Hmmm, not bad for a bloke of your vintage,” Spike said licking his lower lip playfully, knowing full well that would get a rise out of him. 

Angel didn’t lift his head but raised an eyebrow and stared down at the smaller vampire incredulously, too spent to put any real effort into it. He managed a small chuckle through still-laboured breathing. 

“My vintage? That’s rich,” he retorted with a small grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

“Seems I got you breathin’ and everything. What next? A heartbeat? Maybe a brain? You’ll be a real boy again before you know it!” Spike teased. 

Angel managed a jovial “Shut the fuck up” which he wasn’t intending to enforce. Well, unless Spike forced his hand, which seemed more than likely. 

“Make me… _lover_ ,” Spike challenged, nuzzling against his neck. 

_Game on._

Angel forcibly wrenched Spike’s head back, exposing his throat still slick with his cooling blood. He traced a line with his tongue from the small dip of flesh by the collarbone all the way up to his ear, taking back what was rightfully his. 

“Later,” he growled low against him, the seven darkest shades of Angelus filtered through that one word, a promise Spike knew with unrivalled certainty would be delivered upon in spades. Spike felt it quicken him again and a bright bolt of anticipation sparked and flared in the pit of his stomach at the thought. Angel relinquished his grip on Spike’s hair, pulled him in tight and kissed him hard.

Angel gently moved Spike back away from the basin, lips still engaged; his lower back burning where he’d been forced back against it. He knew that was going to leave a welt – if only a temporary one. His knees still felt weak but he wasn’t about to give Spike the satisfaction of knowing that either. 

Angel slowly inched Spike towards to the shower stopping only when the saturated bed sheet snagged his foot. He stopped and looked down at it then lifted an accusatory brow at Spike. 

Spike smirked, _Eureka_. 

No apologies were forthcoming, not that Angel was truly expecting one. 

“Oh yeah… what are you plannin’ to do about _that_?” Spike dared. 

Without a word, Angel gripped him by the shoulder, threw open the shower door and pushed him inside. He forced Spike back against the taps and Spike winced sharply at the sudden jolt of cold metal against his skin. Angel eyed him coolly as he slid in close, his fingers snaking across Spike’s hips and in behind him. He gripped the taps and quickly turned them on sending a jet of hot water spraying over them. 

Angel’s hand gingerly trailed across the firm rise of Spike’s ass and he made an appreciative hum. Spike leant his shoulders back into the wall, hips thrust forward against Angel as he continued his deliberate ministrations. Fingers raked across his flesh in slow maddening tracks; tracing soft sparks under his skin as one hand finally slipped down into the dark thicket at the base of his cock making him rise to attention again. Angel slid his knee in between Spike’s and forced his legs further apart as his hand moved down to cup his balls, the sensation making Spike groan. 

Angel’s eyes didn’t leave Spike as he worked. He watched keenly as each stroke and slide of his fingers made the blond’s eyes slide closed. Under the coursing stream of water, Angel moved his other hand to hold Spike’s chin between thumb and forefinger and kissed him hard and fierce making his intentions clear. He gripped Spike’s head in one hand and slowly traced the other down his body taking in its angles and contours. He’d always taken pleasure in the lines of Spike’s body and Spike knew just what to do to push him over the edge. The younger vampire arched his back, keeping his shoulders against the tiles and forcing his hips forward as he watched his Sire’s eyes blazing trails down his body. 

Angel watched the water slicking the younger vampires’ hard form, tracing the lines with his eyes as Spike thrust his hips forward, his cock bobbing slightly with the movement. The visuals made Angel harder than he had been for a long time. He nudged Spike’s legs further apart and Spike knew what was coming. It had been over a century, but he knew. He smirked at his Sire and bit his bottom lip in anticipation. Angel pushed in closer and pulled Spike’s legs up around his hips, kissing him again as he did. Spike’s legs were like an iron vice around his midsection, gripping him tight. 

Angel pulled away and bit into the flesh of his wrist. He let it drop and waited for the blood to pool into his cupped hand before he healed. He moved his fingers down between them, under Spike’s balls, along the perineum until he found his target. Spike gasped as Angel's fingers circled, the nerves jumping to attention as he continued stroking and caressing, his thumb still working the perineum. 

White tendrils of flame flooded Spike’s body as Angel teased his fingers over the sensitive bundle of nerves. He tensed momentarily as he began to gingerly slide a slicked finger inside breaching the tight ring of muscle. He let it sit for a moment before slowly moving, Spike closed his eyes and small noises rasped out of him. Before long, Angel had slicked up another finger and it joined the first, slowly pulsing in and out of Spike’s tightness. Soon a third had entered and Spike was losing any semblance of control. Angel increased the pace until Spike was writhing against his hand and begging for more.

Angel slowly withdrew his fingers and Spike let out a small whimper. Angel bit his wrist again, pooling the blood in his palm. He quickly wrapped his blood-slicked hand around his cock while Spike groaned and writhed against him. Gripping Spike’s hips, Angel pulled him down onto his aching cock and slowly entered him. Spike keened as his Sire slowly filled him, sending a slow, pulsing burn from the base of his spine and up to somewhere between his shoulder blades. Both vampires heaved and sighed, different but equally incredible sensations flooding through them. 

Angel began thrusting in earnest; no longer able to maintain any modicum of control he thought he might have had. Filthy curses fell like vile accusations from Angel’s lips as he bucked harder and faster into him. Spike was unable to move against his rapacious thrusting and was almost stunned by the lightning speed at which Angel was now operating. It was almost as though Angel was attempting to fuck him _through_ the wall but Spike was nowhere near complaining. 

Coming, most fucking definitely. But complaining, no. 

Spike felt a white-hot bolt of lightning unfurling and tearing through him as he came hard in long white strands streaking Angel’s chest in short bursts, the streaming water quickly washing it away. The world behind his eyes whited out followed by a dizzying cascade of black stars as his body rigidly pulsed and thrummed with the force of his ecstatic peak. Angel seemed to speed up like a demon possessed until he suddenly stopped, eyes glittering green-gold, fangs extending to their fullest and he thrust once, twice before finally sinking his fangs into the soft flesh of Spike’s throat, both vampires screaming in excruciating, brutal ecstasy.

Angel drank deeply from him as his hips thrust spasmodically through the last pulse of his orgasm, closing the circle. Angel felt his knees faltering as they slowly disengaged, bodies still shuddering attempting to recover. He pulled Spike down into his lap and sat on the cold tiles holding him as the hot water ran over them as they trembled through the last vestiges of their violent climaxes, all evidence of their passion washed away. Both vampires slumped into each other, the raging torrent of suppressed hunger sated, if only for a time. 

Spike eventually moved first and pulled Angel to his feet, turning the water off. They slipped out of the cubicle, dripping onto the already sodden bed sheet – a token of the transgression that had led to Spike being fucked into the shower wall. Spike smiled up at Angel and wondered out loud what the punishment was for getting crumbs in the bed. Angel didn’t recommend he tempt fate by finding out. 

Angel pulled Spike to him kissing him hard and leading him back into the bedroom and on to the dishevelled bed, neither willing to relinquish the other’s lips for an instant, even though they left a soggy trail from the bathroom to the bed. Spike smirked into the kiss realising that Angel likely hadn’t noticed. That thought (and any others that may have followed) quickly evaporated into the ether as Angel kissed down his body, slowly taking him fully into his mouth and working slicked fingers into his body and it wasn’t long before they were eagerly engaged in the darkest throes of passion again. Spike arched his body into each measured thrust. Angel watched him writhe, taking in the way the blond’s eyes fluttered and his lips parted with silent pleas for more with each stroke. 

This time, there was no hard and fast fucking. It was slow, languorous and deliberate. All of Angel’s prior ferocity had subsided as Spike slipped his fingers around his neck and pulled him close while the elder rolled his hips forward. Spike’s eyes closed, a slow sibilant hiss escaping him, lost to pure erotic sensation as the head of Angel’s cock flicked past the swollen little gland deep inside him sending sweet electric pulses coursing through him until he was being torn asunder once more. 

*

The vampires vacillated between bouts of sensual and slow and urgent and needy until they’d worked through every last ounce of their latent desire and their bodies reached a point where they simply refused. They lay slumped together tangled in the sheets and each other. Neither quite knew whether it was still today, tomorrow or somewhere in between. 

“Night Peaches,” Spike mumbled as sleep crept into his voice and pressed heavily at his eyelids. 

Angel nuzzled up close to his ear, “Get some rest, dear William. You’re going to need it if you call me that again.” 

A promise and a threat, if he weren’t so blessedly fucked right now, he would have acted on it. Spike smirked to himself, relishing how much of an easy get Angel still was after all this time. Angel gently kissed his nape and curled his body in behind Spike’s as slumber edged in and settled over them both.


End file.
